Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to network data transmission, and more particularly relate to byte caching.
Congested links in a communication network generally degrade network performance, which results in poor quality user experience. One method of overcoming congestion is to utilize byte caching. Conventional byte caching techniques implement a byte cache at both ends of a network link. These byte caches allow for byte sequences to be stored therein so that only signatures that uniquely identify previously transmitted byte sequences need to be transmitted between end points. However, conventional byte caching techniques generally create bytes sequences based on the number of bytes and also create a signature for each of these sequences. Therefore, a large number of byte sequences and signatures are generated by these conventional systems, which require a large amount of computing resources.